


Free Fallin'

by Karrissarella



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pole Dancing, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karrissarella/pseuds/Karrissarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally has been teasing Dick to show off his acrobatic movements on a stripper pole for months now. One day, Wally has a surprise waiting for him. Birdflash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Fallin'

**Author's Note:**

> _"I didn't mean to get so close,_  
>  _and share what we do,_  
>  _and I didn't mean to fall in love,_  
>  _but I did and you didn't mean to love me back_ ,  
>  _but I know you do." _- _Lonely September by Plain White T's.___

They had definitely talked about it. They had the conversation multiple times. First, it was a joke, then it was hopeful wishing, and soon enough it became a reality. Wally still couldn’t believe his eyes as Dick removed his hands from his eyes. Green eyes opened to see a lengthy pole in his boyfriend’s living room. He was surprised Dick put it somewhere so bold, but then again, there wasn’t much room in his apartment. It wasn’t like he had a basement. 

Dick walked around to stand in front of him, half disheveled in his Nightwing outfit with the top half of the costume pulled off, and pooling around his waist as he sat his mask down on the end table next to the couch. He shimmied out of the rest of the costume, leaving him in just his boxers and casually leaned against the pole. “Well…?” 

Wally’s jaw opened and closed various times before any words came out. “I….” He could already feel his face heat up, and his lower half react to the sight in front of him. Stupid speed. Before Dick could get a jab at anything, he was already out of his clothes, and matching the younger man in just his boxers as well. He slowly walked over to his boyfriend, and put a hand on his hip, pulling him close to his chest. They locked eyes, and Wally gazed as Dick just stared up at him, dumbfounded, and maybe a little worried. It never ceased to amaze the speedster that Dick would always seem so helpless when all Wally had to do was give him his winning smile, and a loving gaze. He did so, and reached down to lock lips with former acrobat. “It’s….totally awesome.” The Flash squealed, which he knew he was getting shit for later, but now – his main mission was to get his boyfriend on this pole. 

Dick couldn’t help but laugh at the comment after returning the kiss. “I’m glad you like,” he said, not moving from Wally’s embrace. He was always _so warm_. Perks of dating a speedster. Most definite perks when Gotham was seemingly always cold in some fashion. He blinked when he felt Wally’s forehead against his own, and he stared up into green orbs. 

“Sooooo,” Wally drawled. “Did you already practice a show for me?” He smirked, and Dick laughed. Dick pulled back from the embrace, and nodded, making his way back to the stripper pole. “Of course, my sweet.” He teased, and the redhead took a front-seat on the couch. Wally couldn’t help, but watch the firm bottom his boyfriend had, and thanked many of the training regimens he was sure Batman put him through to be able to call that bottom his. 

“Hey, my eyes are up here,” he teased, as he turned his head around to catch Wally staring at his ass. Nothing new, and was quite flattering, but so was messing with the speedster. Wally flashed a grin, and looked up to meet Dick’s cerulean orbs. “Sorry. Just admiring such a well-sculpted ass,” he retorted, which received him a shake of Dick’s butt. 

“You are really asking me to just speed over there, and ravish you, babe.” 

Dick laughed, and jumped up on the pole, legs hugging tightly around the thin cylindrical pole, before he let the rest of his body fall against the pole upside down. “Sorry, private shows are after my live performance.” He said, giving the speedster a wink. 

Dick lifted his body up, using one arm to grip the pole as he flipped himself right side up, and extending his legs to the side of the pole as he held his body up with one hand. It was truly mesmerizing watching the raven-haired man do flips, and tricks around the pole, all while being incredibly seductive. Wally’s hand casually moved down to his growing erection, and palmed himself through his underwear. He was sure his freckles were nowhere to be seen with how heated his face felt. He began to shimmy out of his underpants to let his erection free, and as soon as he was finished, he looked up to find a naked Dick on his knees in front of him. Wally most definitely did not jump, not expecting his boyfriend to be right there (although, he probably most definitely should’ve been, by now) and a “JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, DICK” most definitely didn’t leave his mouth. 

Dick snickered, hands moving up the speedster’s thighs, and caressing in between them. He straightened his body, and moved closer to the redhead’s cock. Fingers grazed against the sides of Wally’s erect cock which earned the former acrobat a shaky inhale. Dick smiled, and slowly engulfed his mouth around his boyfriend’s erection. Wally’s head flew back against the couch, letting out deep breaths. “Fuck, Dick.” He moaned, feeling his boyfriend lick and taste all over his cock. 

Dick moved one of his hands from Wally’s inner thigh to lock hands with Wally, fingers intermingling, resting both their hands on top of the speedster’s thigh. He loved that Wally needed small, intimate things like hand-holding during sex. It was incredibly just _Wally._

Wally’s other hand soon found itself in Dick’s hair, arching his hips for more, but Dick was going achingly slow. He knew why. Being a speedster, being fast at _everything_ had it’s disadvantages too. It was much worse in the beginning of their relationship when both were still going through puberty. They had eventually found out that slow and steady won the race when it came to this concerning Wally. 

Dick pulled up from Wally’s cock only to lick the sides of his shaft. The more the speedster writhed under him, the more he wanted him. Moving his lips along Wally’s length, and kissing the tip of Wally’s head, he grinned up at his boyfriend. “You like that?” He whispered huskily, and he swore he saw Wally’s entire body shiver from his voice alone. He also really enjoyed that the speedster got incredibly turned on with dirty talk. 

Wally nodded helplessly, removing a hand from his boyfriend’s hair to cover his face. Dick kissed his cock once more before he stood up in front of Wally who was now peeking through his fingers to see what the younger male was doing. Dick settled himself upon Wally’s lap, his own erection pressed against Wally’s bare chest. He reached down to whisper into the speedster’s ear, “I want you, Wally West.” As soon as he uttered those words, he was the one suddenly laying down on the couch. There was a brief moment of surprise that shown on Dick’s face, but it didn’t last long. He smiled, “Speedster boyfriend. You think I’d be used to that by now.” He teased, but suddenly there were another pair of lips on his. 

Wally gave him a couple more kisses, before moving his lips to his cheek, his neck, his collarbone, shoulders, if it was showing, Wally wanted to kiss it. “I love you so much.” Wally murmured between kisses, and Dick could only respond with his own. He was used to Wally’s sweet talk during their more intimate moments, and he absolutely loved it. Wally absolutely took after his mentor wearing his heart on his sleeve, whereas Dick, while not entirely following in Bruce’s footsteps, was much closer to how he would react to emotions than Wally. 

However, those three words had always been terrifying to him. It meant commitment, it meant obligation, it meant if he ever had to leave – he’d _never_ forgive himself. He and Wally had left each other a lot to do their own thing, or find their own selves before coming back to this. They had been on and off throughout the years, but recently, this was the longest they had been together consistently and the former Robin was beginning to believe they’d make it this time around. 

Wally’s kisses stopped for half a millisecond, but Dick couldn’t help let out a pitiful whine from the lack of loving kisses cluttering his body. Wally let out a quite chuckle, and quickly put a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek before picking up a small tube of lube, and lathering his hands with it. He pressed a finger against Dick’s hole, slowly pushing it in all the way, and Dick scrunched his face up from the pleasurable pain, but eventually relaxed. Wally began to add more fingers, and began pumping in and out, and this time it was Dick’s turn to let out jagged breaths. 

“Wally,” he whimpered, and wiggled his bottom against his boyfriend’s fingers, and the speedster smiled. Slowly pulling his fingers out, he coated his cock with the lube and lifted Dick’s legs to lay on his shoulders. Wally slowly pushed himself into Dick, they both grunted, and moaned as the speedster filled the acrobat. Wally began to form a rhythm of pumping in and out of Dick, and Dick’s moans were most definitely not helping Wally last any longer than he normally could. The redhead pulled out and pushed into the other hard, and fast, and kept up that rhythm for as long as (meta)-humanly (for a speedster) possible. 

Dick’s head flew back against the arm of the chair, pushing his ass against his boyfriend. The urge to need to feel every inch of his boyfriend inside of him grew with each passing moment. Especially when it meant the faster the speedster thrusted, the more he vibrated, and _holy fuck_ was that good. Quickly, a hand flew down to his own erection, and he began to jerk it, moaning louder when Wally hit his prostate and filled him with his cum and he felt his own orgasm spill all over his chest. 

Wally stayed inside Dick as he rode out his orgasm, before reaching over and placing a chaste kiss on Dick’s lips. “I love you, Dick Grayson.” He breathed, and kissed Dick’s cheek. Dick smiled up at his speedster, a hand cupping Wally’s cheek who immediately nuzzled into it. He had to hold back a snort. His boyfriend was exactly like a dog. Cute, loyal, loving, not expecting any obligations from him except to be loving, trustworthy, and able to show affection. He loved Wally West. Dick Grayson was _in love_ with Wally West. Wally pulled out of Dick, and flopped next to him on the small space that was still available on the couch, an arm draping around the other’s chest. 

“I love you too,” Dick said softly, and he could see the genuine surprise in Wally’s face when he admitted it out loud, but it was immediately followed with the most precious, and loving face he’d ever seen. Green eyes twinkled gazing into cerulean, the cheesiest grin he’d ever seen on a human being, and Dick couldn’t help but laugh, and fall in love all over again. The face that literally screamed how happy the speedster was to finally hear those words. Not because he’d been expecting to hear it, but because Dick said it. Dick said it to him. _Out loud, to him_ , because he _loved_ him. 

“So much, dude.” Wally murmured into Dick’s neck, placing a soft kiss there as well. Dick hummed in response, and turned his head to face his boyfriend, giving him a kiss on the lips. “No homo, though.” He smirked and got a playful push from Wally. 

“Most definitely homo.” Wally counteracted and Dick smiled. 

Yeah, he was most definitely in love with one: Wallace Rudolph West.


End file.
